Magoroku Shido
Magoroku Shido is one of the antagonists of the Future Card Buddyfight anime. He is a 9th grader at Aibo Academy and president of Aibo Academy's middle school student council. His test scores are among the school's best. He is a member of Disaster. Magoroku used Bluechase Dragon, Garg as his buddy while using a Danger World deck and Silver Dragon, Adelaide while using an Ancient World deck. As shown in Episode 40: The Terrifying Dragon World!, it is revealed that his original buddy monster is Death Ruler, Gallows and fights with a Darkness Dragon World deck. His core gadget was a red star, but after revealing his affiliation with Disaster, he switched to a Dark Core with the same design albeit black colored. He is voiced by Kenta Zaima in the Japanese dub, and by Cole Hanson in the English dub. Personality Magoroku is shown to keep a calm and cool yet nasty personality and looks down on many elementary school level Buddyfighters as he calls Gao's win against Tasuku and Rouga nothing but pure luck. He also seems to have a need to feel superior and be in control as he called Zanya Kisaragi's victory over a middle school team as unacceptable and refused to accept defeat when Noboru beat him in the ABC cup. He also always tries to blame others for his failures. In season 2 he shows an unhealthy loyalty to Ikazuchi, continuing to serve him despite the fact that Ikazuchi has repeatedly abused Shido by zapping him when he fails and even threatening to eat Shido in place of Tenbu on one occasion. He heavily overestimates his abilities as a Buddyfighter, quickly assuming he could defeat his opponents before the fight even begins while underestimating them during the fight and believing his plans are perfect; this often prevents him from realizing strategies his opponent might be planning which then results in his defeat. He is easily intimidated as seen when confronted by Genma Todoroki after he escaped Shido's dungeon prison, or during the meeting with Kyoya Gaen. His pride also appears to be very fragile, shown when he cried in shame after having to tell his father that he lost the ABC cup. An example of how strong his overconfidence is seen at the Gaen Cup when he declares that he will achieve an OTK only to fail humiliatingly. Abilities Hundred Demons Calling: By chanting the following, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil!! Power of the Hundred Demons!!!", a purple seal with the kanji for "Demon" appears, from which he can call forth a Hundred Demon to perform tasks for him. Gallery Afraid of genma.png|Magoroku scared by Genma Shido's wrath.png|Magoroku about to stab his buddy with a fork, blaming it for his loss. Shido_With_Bluechase_Dragon,_Garg.PNG|Shido and his Danger World buddy, Bluechase Dragon, Garg Silver_Dragon,_Adelaide_(Buddy).png|Shido and his Ancient World buddy, Silver Dragon, Adelaide Shido_and_Death_Ruler,_Gallows.PNG|Shido and his Darkness Dragon World buddy, Death Ruler, Gallows Death_Shido_with_Ice_Prison_Emperor,_Cocytus_Greed.PNG|Death Shido and his buddy, Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed Shido_with_Rage_Thirst_Emperor,_Grand_Wilderness.PNG|Death Shido and his buddy, Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness Shido_with_Systemic_Dagger,_Black_Edge.PNG|Death Shido and his buddy, Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" Death_Shido_and_Igneel.PNG|Death Shido and his buddy, Red Dragon, Igneel Death_Shido_with_Iron_Cyclops.PNG|Death Shido and his buddy, Iron Cyclops Disaster shido.png|Shido with his Disaster uniform. Death Shido.png|As Death Shido Shido.jpg|Shido scolding Gallows Team_Darkness_Masterminds_(Jap_Opening).PNG|Team Darkness Masterminds Shido%27s_Disaster_Force.png|Shido using Disaster Force ShidoRoom.png|Shido's room Trivia *His blood type is AB, mentioned in Animage 5/2015 Buddyfight Records Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Danger World User Category:Ancient World User Category:Darkness Dragon World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Disaster Category:Dragon World User